


Whitewind

by Thornstriker707



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Adoption, Amica Endurae, Anger as an Insulator, Body Dysphoria, Conjunx Endura, Empurata, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Families of Choice, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherly Whirl, Outliers (Transformers), Parenthood, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Transformer Sparklings, Trust Issues, What-If, Whirl Being Whirl, Whirl NOT being Whirl, Whitewind | Sparky (Protoform)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornstriker707/pseuds/Thornstriker707
Summary: AU Post Silent Light: ¿Y si la Protoforma que encontraron Whirl, Náutica y Swerve durante el especial de Navidad no hubiera sido un enjambre de Scraplets disfrazados? ¿Y si hubiera sido una aunténtica Femmeling?





	

**Prólogo**

—Así que…—Recapituló lentamente Rodimus, pasando sus confundidos ópticos añiles de Whirl a Náutica, de Náutica a Swerve y de Swerve al pequeño bulto cuidadosamente acomodado en los brazos del helicóptero. Parado a su izquierda, Ultra Magnus había desarrollado un tic en el óptico derecho que amenazaba con pasar de cómico a preocupante mientras Megatron, a la derecha del joven Prime, contemplaba al bulto que absorbía toda la atención de Whirl con una expresión perturbadoramente idiotizada—¿Dicen que alguien la dejó en la puerta del bar durante el toque de queda y huyó antes de que cualquiera de ustedes pudiera asomarse…?  
—Pues, dado su conveniente fallo colectivo en el pasillo de Swerve’s, las cámaras no pudieron proveer ninguna evidencia…—Intentó destacar tímidamente Náutica, sólo para dejar su voz desvanecerse ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Magnus.  
Swerve le disparó su propia mirada de reproche al Enforcer, apretando la mano de la ingeniera a modo de consuelo. Náutica le dedicó una temblorosa sonrisa al MiniBot mientras Ultra Magnus moderaba ligeramente su expresión ante el descontento del bartender y la advertencia en el campo electromagnético de Rodimus.  
—Ella dice la verdad, Capitán—Intervino entonces Velocity, adelantándose para escudar a su pobre amiga de la frustración del 2IC—Apenas salimos de la hibernación, Náutica vino a verme en la MedBay. Consiguió que la siguiera a espaldas de First Aid al mencionar una emergencia de carácter confidencial. Swerve la ayudó a explicar la situación en cuanto alcanzamos la BED de Whirl…Quien, dicho sea de paso, debería estar bajo reposo supervisado tras la gracia que se mandó para mantener a salvo a…  
—Gracias por tu aporte, Velocity—La interrumpió levantando un servo Rodimus, viendo venir uno de los estallidos de Magnus y tratando de contenerlo hasta que oídos inocentes no se volvieran daño colateral—¿Megs?—Preguntó volviéndose hacia su CoCapitán—¿Qué opinas al respecto?  
El exDecepticon, demasiado ocupado observando prácticamente en trance a la pequeña figura blanca acunada en los brazos de Whirl, ni registró que el Speedster se había dirigido a él.  
—¿Megs?—Insistió Rodimus, codeándolo suavemente—Necesito la opinión de mi CoCapitán para proceder…—Nada, el Mech plateado seguía concentrado en la carga de Whirl—¿Megs? ¿Te sientes bien?—Oficialmente preocupado, Rodimus le indicó a Velocity que se acercara. La doctora tenía listos sus escáneres antes de dar el primer paso, disparando preguntas médicas indiscriminadamente mientras un progresivamente nervioso Rodimus hacia lo mejor por responderle ante lo poco cooperativo que se estaba comportando Megatron.  
Ultra Magnus y Swerve lanzaron un par de comentarios cada uno – los del Minibot ligeramente menos cortantes que los del Noble – antes de intercambiar miradas: ¿Ahora que le pasaba a su genocida residente?  
Náutica rodó los ópticos ante el circo que se estaban montando los otros y aprovechó la pausa para moverse hacia Whirl, observando por sobre el hombro derecho del helicóptero el origen de la catatonia de Megatron:  
Un enorme óptico rojo en medio de un rostro sin más características que esa le devolvió la mirada, parpadeando los restos el sueño del que acababa de despertar ante la conmoción a su alrededor. Pequeñas pinzas negras se agitaron, extendiéndose hacia Whirl en el gesto universal de “arriba”. Delicados brazos y piernas blancos se aferraron al lado de la cabeza del helicóptero apenas este acerco lo suficiente a la pequeña criatura, que comenzó a emitir un suave y pacífico ronroneo ante el contacto con la misteriosa pero cálida figura cian que la había sostenido tan gentilmente desde antes de que desarrollara un rostro.  
Aquel casi insignificante sonido fue más que suficiente para silenciar inmediatamente a los adultos a su alrededor; todos, incluso un repentinamente normalizado Megatron, clavando sus ópticos en el único presente que se abstuvo de participar en la debacle organizacional de turno y la Sparkling acurrucándose felizmente contra su “rostro”.  
Los tenues chirridos y zumbidos ultrasónicos que Whirl le emitía de regreso a la Femmeling a medida que la mecía con un cuidado infinito también ayudaban a mantener el interés de su – bastante – impactada audiencia.  
Salvo dos de los presentes, que observaban la escena con un enfoque más especulativo que estupefacto.  
Swerve y Náutica, quienes estuvieron con el exWrecker desde el comienzo de aquella mini-aventura, solo intercambiaron miradas: Ellos ya habían visto a Whirl sostener la Protoforma con una delicadeza que contrataba bizarramente con su reputación sociopática. El sacrificio del helicóptero en la BED, cuando prefirió cederle su soporte vital a la Sparkling, terminó de hacer añicos esa imagen irracionalmente violenta que proyectaba.  
Sin embargo, había un largo trecho entre manifestar tendencias altruistas ocultas y saber cómo manejar la Imprimación de una Protoforma, especialmente para alguien sin un Conjunx de cualquier tipo ni experiencia previa con infantes…  
—Whirl, tengo lo que me pediste…—Cual mensajero de Primus, Brainstorm entró a la Sala de Juntas como si la habitación no hubiera estado sellada bajo cinco protocolos diferentes. Ultra Magnus lucía listo para abandonar cualquier pretensión de decoro y sacarse todo el estrés de los últimos cinco años en una pataleta épica. La animada expresión del Jet se mantuvo hasta que el ingeniero levantó la vista de la DataPadd que leía—…¿Es un mal momento?—Preguntó receloso Brainstorm, frenando su avance a mitad de camino.  
—Eso depende: ¿Qué es lo que traes?—Devolvió Rodimus, acercándose al Jet con un visiblemente aliviado Whirl pisándole los talones.  
—Hey, Brainy—El helicóptero giró sus rotores juguetonamente a modo de saludo, pasando a la Femmeling a su brazo derecho para extender su pinza izquierda hacia el Jet—¿Conseguiste todo?  
—No fue fácil evadir a Percy; pero sí—El ingeniero le tendió el extraño arnés que traía bajo un brazo y un paquete envuelto a Whirl para inmediatamente volcar sus DataPadds en brazos de una sorprendida Velocity—Hey, Lotty: ¿Lista para esto?  
—¿Lista para qué?—Fue la elocuente respuesta de la confundida Femme.  
—Para tu primera experiencia pediátrica, por supuesto—Brainstorm bajó su máscara para dedicarle una sonrisita y guiño cómplices a la Caminiense—Felicidades, doctora, se le acaba de asignar a su primera paciente fija.  
—¿Y-Yo?—Velocity estampó las DataPadds en brazos aquellos parados más cerca de ella para volverse hacia Whirl con una velocidad que habría puesto a Velocitronianos en vergüenza— **¡WHIRL!** ¡Yo acabo de pasar mis exámenes médicos, no estoy ni remotamente calificada para ser médico de cabecera de alguien, mucho menos de una Sparkli- _ **¿¡PERO QUE CHATARRA HACES!?**_  
El horrorizado grito de Velocity sacó a Náutica, Swerve, Ultra Magnus y Megatron de sus lecturas; sobresaltando incluso a Brainstorm y Rodimus, quienes de hecho veían en la misma dirección que ella:  
—Venga, Sparky, eres más valiente que esto: ¿Dónde está la Cyberpulga que secuestró el smoking de Mostacho y trató de abrazar a Megsy?  
Ajeno – o indiferente – al horror con que sus acompañantes veían la escena, Whirl continuaba intentado hundir una intravenosa llena de Medical Grade diluido en el nacimiento de la garganta de la Sparkling en sus brazos; la cual no estaba nada feliz al respecto, si sus retorcidas y siseos eran indicadores suficientes.  
—Oh, vamos, sabes que hago esto por tu bien: Ahora quédate quieta, ya casi lo tengo…  
— _ **¡WHIRL!!!**_ —Rugió indignado Ultra Magnus, deteniendo la pinza del helicóptero con una brutalidad tal que este soltó la jeringa en el acto e hizo chillar estática binaria a la aterrada Femmeling. Rodimus se lanzó a alejarla de la confrontación apenas vio a su 2IC moverse, previendo la violencia— _ **¿¡PERO QUE, EN EL SANTO Y SAGRADO NOMBRE DE PRIMUS, CREES QUE HACES!!!?**_  
—Lo que tenía que hacerse—Respondió lacónicamente el ExWrecker, señalando hacia la pequeña jeringa en el suelo con un gesto de cabeza. Náutica, aunque ligeramente espantada, se apresuró a recogerla ante el asentimiento alentador de Brainstorm—Mientras Velocity les contaba sobre Sparky, yo le envié instrucciones a Brainstorm: Necesitaba asegurarme…  
—¿De qué, Whirl?—Preguntó con la voz ronca por la adrenalina Rodimus—¿Asegurarte de qué?  
—De que Ratchet y Rung debían ganar…—Respondió con un hilo de voz el helicóptero, sus rotores cayendo en un claro signo de derrota. Sin embargo, a pesar de su evidente depresión, Whirl encuadró sus hombros, levantó la cabeza y recuperó a la Femmeling de brazos de un inusualmente serio Rodimus. La Sparkling emitió un chirrido de deleite y envolvió una de sus pequeñas pinzas alrededor de una sola de las de Whirl. Por alguna extraña razón, aquel inocente gesto de afecto pareció aplastar aún más el espíritu del exWrecker…Y terminar de cimentar su resolución—Brainstorm, Velocity—Ladró casi agresivamente—Traigan sus cosas. First Aid, Vortex y Skids nos esperan en la MedBay…Rung ya casi está allí.  
—¿Qué está pasando, Whirl?—Exigió Megatron, dirigiéndose por primera vez al que alguna vez debiera ser su ejecutor.  
—¿Ahora si hablas, Megsy?—Ironizó el helicóptero, su voz llena de veneno—Ya creía que tu gata te había comido la lengua…  
— _ **WHIRL**_ —Rodimus posó una mano en el hombro del exWrecker—¿Qué planeas hacer?  
Whirl fijó su único óptico en el de la Sparkling en sus brazos—Arreglar esto, Roddy…Sin importar las consecuencias… _ **Tengo que**_ …


End file.
